WWE: The Musical
by Y2Jen
Summary: The first of a new series I'm starting, WWE Musicals! Hurricane's partner Nidia gets jealous of Helms's new friend Molly. And when the two fall in love, Nidia is green with envy and learns too late that her true love was the one standing right beside her.


Once upon a time, in a company called the WWE, a superhero lived to protect and serve all of its good citizens. And his name, The Hurricane. He stood with his partner Nidia, along with their helpful servant Jamie Noble.  
  
"It was a good thing you saw that old lady at Times Square." Hurricane said as they returned to the Hurri-cave from another night out as superheroes.  
  
"Yea, she could've gotten hurt if she crossed the street." Nidia agreed.  
  
"You know, there's something I've wanted to say to you for a while Nidia." Hurricane came over to her. "Now that I have the time, let me try to say it to you. I know how much you've always wanted to be a superhero along side me," Nidia smiled and The Hurricane began to sing his song to her:  
  
I wish I could fly, Just like an eagle, like eagles can fly.  
  
And we'll always be together, And we will fight evil forever and ever.  
  
We can be heroes, just for one day!  
  
I will be king, And you, you'll be my queen. But nothing will drive us away, Cus we can be heroes, just for one day! And we can be ourselves, everyday.  
  
I can remember, When I was standing, by the wall. And then the guns, they shot over our heads, And then we kissed, as though we could not fall.  
  
Well then the Shane, he was on their side, But the WWE beat him, forever and ever.  
  
Now we could be heroes, just for one day!  
  
We can be heroes! We can be heroes  
  
We can be heroes! Just for one day, We can be heroes!  
  
Maybe we're nothing or maybe we are, Maybe we're lying or maybe by far. But we could be heroes, just for one day!  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, just for one day.  
  
Through thick and thin, day-by-day,  
  
We could steal time, what do you say?  
  
We can be heroes, forever and ever, Just for today!  
  
"Oh that is so sweet." Nidia hugged him.  
  
"Ahem." Jamie Noble, the man of few words, walked into the room.  
  
"Hey there you are." Hurricane smiled and set her down.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we celebrate and go out to eat?" Nidia suggested.  
  
"Quick, to the Hurri-cycle!" Hurricane flew off with Nidia and Jamie. They arrived at a restaurant and went inside.  
  
"Look, there's karaoke." Nidia pointed to the corner of the room where the three of them recognized Crash and Hardcore Holly sitting at a table in the front.  
  
"Hey, who is that?" Hurricane heard somebody singing. As he made his way towards the stage, his eyes lit up as he saw that it was Molly Holly singing:  
  
No, I don't want your number, No, I don't wanna give you mine. No, I don't wanna meet you nowhere, No, I don't want none of your time.  
  
"Come on Helms, we don't need her." Nidia left and pulled Jamie with her.  
  
"Ok, be right there." Hurricane said in a daze as Molly continued to sing:  
  
No. I don't want no scrub, A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride, Trying to holler at me.  
  
"I'm so glad she broke up with that looser Dudley, Spike." Crash was saying.  
  
"She's available?" Hurricane's face brightened with a smile as Molly sang:  
  
Oh no I don't want no.. No scrub, No scrub. No, no. No scrub, No scrub. No, no.  
  
"Yea!" Hardcore clapped as Molly finished and took a bow.  
  
"Greg?" Nidia poked her head back into the door.  
  
"Go home without me guys." Hurricane said and ran over to Molly.  
  
"Hi." She smiled, turning around.  
  
"You were great." Hurricane blushed. "Wanna eat dinner with me?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Molly shrugged and followed him.  
  
"Mighty Molly?" Hurricane asked as they finished their meal.  
  
"What did you call me?" Molly looked up and Hurricane gulped. "No, I like it."  
  
"There's something I wanted to tell you and now I can. What I'm trying to ask is, will you be my superhero sidekick?" Hurricane got down on one knee.  
  
"Yes I will, we will fly in the sky together to protect the world." Molly grinned.  
  
"Oh Molly I'm so glad you agreed. Quickly, to the Hurri-cycle, we must return to the Hurri-cave." Hurricane pulled her away as she giggled. They soon arrived back.  
  
"What the heck is Gregory doing with that tramp?" Nidia growled jealously as she saw them kiss. Hurricane pointed Molly to the bathroom and then went inside where he ran into a ticked off Nidia. "Hurricane, we need to talk." She sat him down and sang:  
  
I can't take this anymore, I'm saying everything I've said before. All these words they make no sense, I find bliss in ignorance. Less I hear the less you'll say, But you'll find that out anyway. Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break! I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break!  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear, Wish I could find a way to disappear. All these thoughts they make no sense, I find bliss in ignorance. Nothing seems to go away, Over and over again. Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break! I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break!  
  
Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break! I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to...  
  
"Break!" Nidia slapped Hurricane hard and he fell down off of his chair:  
  
Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up, shut up, shut up. Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up, shut up, shut up. I'm about to break!  
  
"What's going on in here?" Molly ran in when she saw Nidia confronting Hurricane. Nidia turned around with fire in her eyes and began to back Molly up:  
  
Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break! I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break!  
  
"Die!" Nidia cried and pulled out a knife. Hurricane watched in horror as she leaped at Molly and she struggled to push her back while evading the knife:  
  
Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break! I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break!  
  
"No!" Hurricane cried as Nidia fell to the floor and Molly grabbed a gun under the chair and shot her down. Molly walked over to see Nidia laying dead. "She snapped."  
  
"I'm sorry." Molly hugged Hurricane.  
  
"It's ok, you had to do it." Hurricane sighed and they walked away.  
  
"Hu?" Jamie Noble walked into the room and gasped, seeing Nidia laying motionless on the ground. Tears filled his eyes as he knelt down and sang to her:  
  
Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you.  
  
That is how I know you go on.  
  
Far across the distance, And spaces between us. You have come to show you go on.  
  
Near, far, Wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door, And you're here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on.  
  
Love can touch us one time, And last for a lifetime. And never go till we're one.  
  
Love was when I loved you, One true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on.  
  
Near, far, Wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door, And you're here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on.  
  
There is some love that will not go away.  
  
You're here, There's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay, Forever this way, You are safe in my heart, And my heart will go on and on.  
  
"I loved you Nidia, you were too blind to see that." Jamie stood up and walked to the door. He opened it but before he left, he turned around and said, "Nidia you made me, you changed me into a man." He turned back around and closed the door. The End. 


End file.
